lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Producer's Backend
The arrest of a troubled actress leads to an investigation of those caring for her. Summary Amaro reports to the scene of a car crash where Hollywood starlet Tensley Evans tries to flirt her way out of an arrest. Amaro's by-the-book handling of the situation gets him back on the SVU squad, just in time to investigate Tensley's latest offense - the statutory rape of a 15 year-old boy. But Benson suspects that underlying issues may have led to Tensley's downward spiral - is the victimizer also a victim? Plot Two women are shown yelling at each other after a car crash. Amaro arrives at the scene where it is revealed that one of the women is former child star Tensley Evans. Before Amaro can arrest her, Tensley is able to get back in her car and drive away, but Amaro is able to catch & arrest her. As she is being handcuffed, Tensley offers Amaro sexual favors. During Tensley's arraignment, she claims that Amaro was being sexually inappropriate with her, but dash cam footage shows that Amaro handled Tensley's arrest by the book. After Olivia shows Lt. Tucker the dash cam footage, Amaro is allowed to return to SVU. It is revealed that Tensley left her court-ordered rehab, but she claims that the psych director at the rehab center, Dr. Jim Durant sexually assaulted her. When the detectives talk to him, he denies acting inappropriately with Tensley and that she seduced him during one of their sessions. Dr. Durant reveals that Tensley was caught on security cameras performing oral sex on her roommate's 15-year-old son, Gregory. He told the boy's mother, but she didn't want to pursue the case any further. When Rollins and Amaro talk to Gregory, he says that it was the best thing that ever happened to him, but Gregory's dad wants to press charges against her. Tensley says that what she did with Gregory was normal, but Olivia arrests her for statutory rape. Tensley's psychological evaluation reveals that she is capable to stand trial, but Dr. Emily Sopher tells Olivia that she suggests that Tensley was possibly abused when she was young which could explain her behavior. When Olivia and Rollins talk to Tensley, her mom and her lawyer about what happened to Tensley when she was young. Tensley explains that when she was 13 or 14 years old, she used to attend pool parties thrown by a big time movie producer named Adam Brubeck. Tensley says that Adam would give her parts in his films if she had sex with him & his friends and doesn't think that she's a victim. But since she is 24 years old, the statute of limitations has expired and Barba can't prosecute Adam for abusing Tensley, but Tensley will be indicted with statutory rape. Amaro, Carisi and Rollins go to Adam Brubeck's pool party to talk to him. Adam says that he never abused Tensley and calls her a "waste case." As the SVU squad looks Adam's other teen stars, they discover they either ended up in porn, in rehab or using drugs. They also learn that a 15-year-old girl named Amber Forbes drowned at one of Adam's parties, but her death was ruled accidental despite the fact that she had alcohol & ecstasy in her system. Carisi and Amaro talk to former teen star Brody Clark who says that he & Tensley were at the party when Amber drowned, but claims he doesn't know what happened because he was inside when the incident occured. After Rollins and Olivia talk to Tensley about Amber's death, Tensley refuses to talk about it and Olivia discovers her in the bathroom, attempting suicide by slitting her wrists. Later on, Tensley reveals to Olivia about what happened to Amber: she, Amber and Adam were high on drugs and Adam told the girls take turns on him while he held their heads underwater. Tensley went first, but she started choking and went inside. She tried getting Amber to go with her, but Adam refused to let her. Tensley feels responsible for what happened to Amber. When Amaro and Carisi speak to Brody again, Brody says that he had to keep Adam's secret of what happened to Amber because Adam knew that Brody was gay and with a guy the night of the party. It is revealed that Adam's lawyer Dennis George threatened to destroy him if Brody said anything. Dennis agrees to cooperate and gives the detectives flash drives of Adam with young girls. It appears that Adam was quite clever with the videos because all of his films were shot in the states with an age of consent of 16 years old, but the detectives find out that Adam slipped up once. A DVD called "Winnipeg Nights" was a movie that was supposed to shoot in Canada, but was never made. Only one girl named Maude Peterson was auditioned. When the detectives head up to Canada to speak with her, Maude states that she met Adam on Vine and came to Winnipeg, spending the weekend in his hotel room, saying that he was going to make her into a star, but he never did. When questioned, Adam says that because the age of consent is 16 years old in Canada, he can't be charged, but Barba & Olivia are able to prove that there was never any intention to make the "Winnipeg Nights" movie and that Adam only traveled to Canada with the purpose to have sex with an underage girl which is a federal crime. Adam ends up being taken away by the Feds. Tensley is later shown being interviewed by Hoda Kotb where Tensley talks about her new project after serving six months of community service for statutory rape. The episode ends with Olivia getting a phone call and rushing out of the precinct, saying that Noah is in the hospital. Cast Main Cast * Mariska Hargitay as Sergeant Olivia Benson * Danny Pino as Detective Nick Amaro * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola (credit only) * Raúl Esparza as A.D.A. Rafael Barba Recurring Cast * Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. * Robert John Burke as I.A.B. Lieutenant Ed Tucker * Aida Turturro as Judge Felicia Catano * Tabitha Holbert as A.D.A. Rose Callier * Bronwyn Reed as Lucy Huston * Ron Rifkin as Attorney Marvin Exley * Linda Emond as Dr. Emily Sopher * Josh Saviano as Attorney Don Taft Guest Cast * Stevie Lynn Jones as Tensley Evans * Dana Wheeler-Nicholson as Donna Evans * Dennis Boutsikaris as Dr. Jim Durant * Gary Milner as Dennis George * Drigan Lee as Brody Clark * Brian d'Arcy James as Adam Brubeck * Hoda Kotb as Herself * Kaitlyn Bausch as Maude Peterson * John Marballi as Officer Tommy Ryan * Mark Boyett as Tom Miller * Tommy Nelson as Gregory Miller * Jazmyn Richardson as Janae References California; Canada; Amber Forbes; IAB; Montana; Ohio; Pennsylvania; Thailand; Washington Quotes Episode quotes Background information and Notes Background info. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes